


Memory

by nanie



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanie/pseuds/nanie
Summary: I am memory.
Kudos: 8





	Memory

I am memory.  
I'm not trying to be a philosopher or anything, is just a fact.  
I'm the sum of everything I went through, and everything I saw. Every single soul that crossed my path through all these endless years shaped me. They were ripples in my experiences leading to waves in my character.  
A friend of me taught me that. Friends, the best memories seared inside our souls.  
They shape us, we are what we are because of them.  
Another friend of mine, she had a box. A box full of memorabilia.  
If I had a box of memorabilia what size it would be? To contain everything precious to me?  
It would be endless.  
But I do have and endless box. It has so, so many rooms, whitin them so many memories...   
Each memory a reminder of all the souls I've met.  
And then I become someone new, exploring everything I've learned. As we learn about each other, so we learn about ourselves.  
My own face a reminder, a token of priceless memories.  
In the end there’s always something to look at if you open your eyes.  
I'm an old soul, just as willing to teach as I am willing to learn.  
I've seen so much love, and so much pain that I forgot who I was, the promises I've made.  
I've felt so much fear, and so much hope.  
Time and time again. Never cruel or cowardly. Never giving up, and never giving in.  
And that made me The Doctor.  
Yeah, that one you remember the most.  
But probably not the one you were expecting.  
Or exactly the one you were expecting. I don't even know who I am. I am just memory.  
And I've been around for so many time.  
Time, its taste is so sweet and so fleeting, like a precious candy that ends too soon. Even if I can taste it again. That's why I carry my friends through time. So I can feel the sweet taste of the novelty through their point of view.  
It's not the time that matters, it's the soul.  
I'm honouring who I’ve been and I already chose who I want to be next.  
I want to be exactly like this.  
I want to be this memory, seared inside your soul, forever.  
Thanks for being my companion. For listening about me and my adventures. For tagging along on some of them.  
Keep being fantastic.


End file.
